Data stored on secondary storage may be needed by a host to recover information from a prior date. Determination of where the data is stored in secondary storage and/or whether a desired data is stored in a particular location within secondary storage may require retrieval and processing of information. Access of the desired data on behalf of a host may require retrieval of extraneous information, which may require time to review, to process, and to evaluate. As a result, obtaining information from secondary storage may utilize excessive amounts of time, energy, and increase data processing costs unnecessarily. The delay caused by retrieving unnecessary and/or irrelevant information may also result in additional inefficiencies (e.g., a failure to acquire desired data in time, a failure to comply with a third party's request, a missed deadline, etc.).